Love
by Zhang Han Chi
Summary: Fanfiction One Shot Dhia/Chapter 1 : Sad Promise ( HunKai Couple) *Request : onlylovehenrylau/ "Aku bukan Gay" /"Pipimu manis sayang" /"Kai-ah aku menyukaimu" /"Hikss Mianhae Hyung Hubungan kita sampai disini saja hiks Hyung"/"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi Kim Jong In-ssi"/"Aku akan bermain denganmu hari ini Luhannie Hyung"/"Arghh Sehunnie moreehhh"/


Sad Promise

By : Zhang Han Chi ( Dhia )

Cast :

Kim Jong In

Oh Sehun

And Other Cast

Genre : Romance Drama

Warning : Yaoi

Rate : T

Dhia : Terinspirasi dari lagunya Davichi Sad Promise

.

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Normal POV

Terlihat Namja cantik berwajah dingin melangkahkan kakinya kesalah satu kelas di School. Wajahnya cantiknya berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang dingin. Ice Prince iya bisa disebut seperti itu.

"Oh… itu Sehun"

Seketika para siswa dikelas itu berhenti beraktifitas. Sehun dengan senyum angkuhnya menjatuhkan tasnya dimeja yang ia tempati. Setelah duduk dibangkunya Sehun memandangi para siswa yang asyik memandangi dirinya.

"Kalian liat apa" Sepertinya sang Prince tetaplah manusia angkuh. Para Siswa itu langsung menunduk takut.

Baekhyun Namja cantik itu mendekati Sehun. Sepertinya Namja cantik itu akan menyatakan perasaannya dengan Sehun.

Sehun yang sedang membaca buku terhenti saat mendengar langkah kaki dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk malu dan menyerahkan sekotak coklat yang ia buat untuk Sehun semalam.

"Ini untukmu" Sehun mengangkat alisnya. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa keras yang membuat para murid itu memandang heran Sehun. "Hahaha kau becanda Baekhyun-ssi"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Ia bersyukur Sehun mengetahui namanya. "Nde~?" Baekhyun menyeritkan dahinya saat Sehun mengatakannya bercanda.

Sehun berhenti tertawa dan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Ia sepertinya akan kembali beracting. "Aku bukan Gay" Kata-kata Sehun membuat Baekhyun sakit hati. Ia menunduk dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh.

Chanyeol sahabat Baekhyun yang melihat sahabatnya itu dipermalukan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menatap Sehun tajam. "Kau tidak punya hati Sehun-ssi"

Sehun memandang dingin Chanyeol. Ia terkekeh sinis dan berbisik tepat ditelinga Chanyeol "Kau yang bodoh Chanyeol-ssi. Tidak mau menyatakan perasaanmu ke Baekhyun-ssi. Aku memberikanmu kesempatan, jangan sakiti Baekhyun-ssi sepertiku"

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya ditelinga Chanyeol dan berjalan keluar dari kelas. Chanyeol terkejut mendengar penuturan Sehun. Tapi selanjutnya ia tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun pelan. Sepertinya Sehun bukanlah Namja jahat.

Sehun tersenyum simpul dan melangkahkan kakinya kea rah kantin. Ia sebenarnya bukan Namja dingin yang mereka kira. Namun ia berjanji pada dirinya akan bersikap dingin dengan Namja yang mendekatinya.

"Mianhae Baekhyun-ssi"

.

.

.

~Sad Promise~

Sehun berjalan kearah mobil Sport yang sedang terparkir. Langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang menarik tangannya. Sehun berbalik dan memandang tajam Namja yang telah menarik tangannya.

"Luhan-ssi. Aku sudah menolakmu" Ucap Sehun dingin. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sendunya. Setelah itu ia bersimpuh lutut dibawah Sehun yang membuat Sehun terkejut. Hei dia bukan Namja yang pantas disembah.

"Luhan-ssi jangan seperti ini. aishh" Sehun mengacak rambutnya dan berusah mengangkat tubuh Luhan. "Ani~ aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah"

Luhan memandang Sehun yang membuat Sehun memandang lembut Namja manis itu. Kemudia Sehun mengusap pelan pipi Namja cantik itu. "Kamu cantik Luhannie. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu"

Luhan terkejut. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menghapus airmatanya. "Bisakah kita menjadi teman" Pinta Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng yang membuat Luhan mendesah sedih. "Mianhae"

Setelah itu Sehun berjalan kearah mobil Sport tersebut.

"Kau menolaknya lagi Sehunnie?" Suara lembut dari kakaknya Oh Kyungsoo membuat Sehun menatap malas kakaknya itu. "Berhenti mencampuri urusanku Kyungsoo-ssi"

Kyungsoo memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa sesak. Adiknya sepertinya masih merasakan luka yang cukup dalam. "Mianhae~"

Sehun mendesah kasar. Ia memandang lurus jalanan kota seoul dalam diam. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya dapat merutuki kebodohannya dulu.

.

.

.

~Sad Promise~

Flashback

Sehun menatap lucu Namja tampan yang berada didepannya. Namja tampan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menopang dagu dipinggir ranjang Sehun.

"Huahaha berheti membuat wajah seperti itu Kim Jong In" Sehun memegangi perutnya. Ia sepertinya sudah banyak tertawa.

Kai tersenyum senang. Ia memegangi wajah Namjachingunya itu, yang membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya. "Wae?" Wajah Sehun memanas saat merasakan Kai mengecup pipinya lama. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan bibi kenyal itu mendarat dipipinya.

"Pipimu manis sayang"

BLUSH~

Wajah Sehun kian memerah. Ia langsung saja menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Kai. Yang membuat Namja berkulit tan itu terkekeh geli.

"Dasar, Hyung gombal" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dan memandang Kai lekat-lekat.

CKELEK

"Sehunnie hyung pulang" Kyungsoo masuk kekamar Sehun dan memeluk adik kesayangannya itu. Sehun yang melihat kakaknya itu langsung memeluk erat kakaknya sembari melompat kesenangan.

"Hyung kapan kau datang?" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Hyungnya. "Kemarin. Aku ingin membuatkan mu surprise" Sehun mengangguk dan kembali memeluk tubuh kakaknya.

Kyungsoo memandang Kai yang membuat Kai tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo.

DEG

DEG

Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya dan menatap Sehun yang asyik menceritakan dirinya ke Namja yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Jadi dia kakakmu sayang?" Tanya Kai kembali.

Sehun mengangguk "Eunghh dia cantik kan?" Kai mengangguk dan memandang lekat Kyungsoo. Yang membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah dipandang seperti itu. "Tapi kau yang tercantik sayang~" Kai kembali menggoda Sehun yang membuat Namja penggila Bubble Tea itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan terlihat rona merah dipipi Namja cantik itu.

"Ehemm sepertinya Hyung menganggu yah?" Kyungsoo tidak enak dengan kehadirannya. KaiHun berbalik dan dengan cepat menggeleng. "Aniya~ Hyung~" Sehun berucap manja. Yang membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

Kyungsoo merasakan kecemburuan saat Kai dan Sehun sedang bersama. Ataukah mungkin ia menyukai Kai?

.

.

.

~Sad Promise~

Kai menekan tombol bell rumah Sehun. Kyungsoo yang mendengar bell tersebut langsung membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Ahh kau Kai?" Kyungsoo tersenyum cepat. Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

Sepertinya Kai menelan ludahnya saat melihat Kyungsoo hanya menggunakan kemeja tipis dengan Hot pans. Ia terlihat sangat seksi dimata Kai.

"Kau masuklah" Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Kai tersadar akan lamunan liarnya. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya dan duduk diruang tamu.

Kyungsoo membawakan minuman. Ia menunduk saat menaruh minuman itu dimeja yang membuat dada mulusnya terekspose sempurna dimata Kai.

GLEK!

Dengan cepat Kai mengalihkan pandangannya. Kyungsoo menyeritkan dahinya saat melihat Kai membuang wajahnya.

"Ada apa Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

Kai menggeleng cepat. "Dimana Sehun hyung?"

"Dia latihan basket bersama Kris"

Kai mengangguk paham. Wajahnya terlihat memerah saat merasakan wajahnya dan wajah Kyungsoo terlihat dekat. "Hyung…" Gugup Kai.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan gugup langsung menghentikan kontak matanya ke mata tajam Kai. "Kai-ah aku menyukaimu" Ujar Kyungsoo jujur.

Kai membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup matanya saat merasakan Kai mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Ia yang terhanyut dengan ciuman itu langsung mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kai.

CKELEK!

"Aku pulang" Suara ceria dari Sehun tidak membuat kedua orang itu melepaskan ciumannya.

Sehun yang merasakan tidak ada orang dirumahnya langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamunya.

DEG!

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Hyungnya sedang berciuman dengan kekasihnya. Setelah itu Sehun menangis dalam diam.

Kai melepaskan ciuman itu dan memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah sempurna. Ia terkekeh geli adik dan kakak sama-sama manis. Kai memalingkan wajahnya kearah dapur.

DEG!

"Sehunnie" Kai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Sehun.

Sehun segera berlari dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tak lupa ia mengunci kamarnya tersebut.

Kyungsoo menatap nanar Kai yang sedang berlari kearah kamar Sehun. Kai mengetuk pintu tersebut namun sepertinya Sehun enggan menjawab Kai.

"Sehunnie buka sayang~"

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya dibawah bantal. Sehun berusaha meredam suara tangisnya dengan bantal tersebut.

"Mianhae chagi~ sayang buka" Kai terlihat frustasi saat Sehun tidak menjawab panggilannya. Ia mengacak kasar kepalanya.

"Hikss Mianhae Hyung~ Hubungan kita sampai disini saja Hiks Hyung~"

Dengan nada serak Sehun berteriak yang membuat Kai tertunduk sedih mendengar Sehun memutuskan hubungannya dengan sepihak.

"Mianhae~ chagi~ Hyung hanya terbawa suasana"

Setelah itu Sehun bertekad tidak mencintai, ia tidak ingin merasakan sakit kembali. Dan Kai dan Kyungsoo sepertinya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Malah terlihat dekat menurut Sehun.

Flashback Off

.

.

.

~Sad Promise~

Normal POV

Kai mengaduk mie ramennya. Ia sepertinya tidak bernafsu makan. Kyungsoo yang duduk disamping Kai hanya menghela nafas. Bagaimana tidak tubuh Kai semakin kurus setelah Sehun memutuskan hubungannya secara sepihak.

"Kau tidak makan Kai-ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

Kai menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan menggeleng pelan. "Ani~ aku tidak lapar" Kai menyingkirkan ramennya dan mengambil ponselnya disaku celananya.

Setelah kejadian itu Kai meminta maaf ke Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo memaafkan Kai. Ia tidak mungkin kan merebut Namjachingu adiknya sendiri. Dan setelah itu Kyungsoo menjalin hubungan dengan Hyung kandung Kai. Kyungsoo juga ingin membantu Kai kembali merebut adiknya. Tapi sepertinya mereka harus berusaha keras.

"Kkamjong-ah kau bisa mengambil buku Suho Hyung dirumahku? Kemarin aku meminjamnya dan berjanji mengembalikannya hari ini"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dan mengangguk setuju. Kai kemudian berpikir mungkin ia akan bertemu dengan Sehun dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sehun sudah pulang Hyung?" Tanya Kai. Kyungsoo yang sedang memakan ramennya mengangguk cepat. Mulutnya penuh dengan ramen.

"Eunghhh tadihh akunghh menjempunhhnya" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mulut penuh makanan. Kai terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Ia sangat mirip dengan… Sehun.

.

.

.

~Sad Promise~

Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia kemudian berguling-guling di kasur empuknya. Setelah itu Sehun meraih fotonya bersama Kai dan menatap foto itu dengan senyum sinis dibibir plumnya.

"Bodoh kau yang membuatku seperti ini"

Sehun melempar foto tersebut kedinding kamarnya. Yang membuat suara pecahan kaca yang terdengar dikamar tersebut.

PRANG!

Kai yang melewati kamar Sehun itu terkejut saat mendengar suara benda pecah. Ia langsung menerobos kamar Sehun. Sepertinya Kai takut Sehun melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Sehun-ah"

Sehun terkejut saat melihat Kai menerobos kamarnya. Seditik kemudian Kai langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Tak mau terhanyut dalam pelukan Kai Sehun lalu meronta-ronta dipelukan Kai. Sehun sebenarnya merindukan tubuh Kai memeluknya, bahkan ia sangat merindukan Namja tan ini mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Lepaskan bodoh"

Sepertinya Kai tidak memperdulikan suara Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sepertinya ia tidak bisa melupakan Kai secepat itu. Sehun menggeleng pelan ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia tidak boleh terhanyut akan rayuan Kai.

"Lepaskan" Dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun mendorong Kai yang membuat Namja tampan itu tehuyung kebelakang.

Kai menatap nanar Sehun yang membuat Namja penyuka bubble Tea itu membuang wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin wajahnya terlihat rapuh didepan Kai.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi Kim Jong In-ssi"

Bohong kata-kata itu hanya bualan semata. Sehun masih mencintai Kai sangat. Sepertinya Sehun berusaha membuat Kai tidak mencari dirinya lagi. Kai menatap sedih Sehun dan mengenggam tangan Namja manis itu.

"Kemarin aku kecelakaan Sehunnie. Kau sama sekali tidak memperdulikanku kah?" Kata Kai yang membuat Sehun menatap Kai.

Sehun tau Kai kecelakaan. Ia mendengar berita itu dari Kyungsoo kakaknya. Sehun bahkan sempat menengok Kai yang tergeletak tak berdaya dirumah sakit. Sehun hanya tersenyum sinis saat melihat Kyungsoo membantu Kai dan menyuapi Namja tampan itu. Dan sepertinya Sehun tidak tau setelah ia pergi Suho pacar Kyungsoo dan sekaligus kakak Kai itu menyuruh Kyungsoo menjaga adiknya.

"Tidak" Ucap Sehun cepat.

"Tidak ada kah maaf untukku"

"Mianhae Kai-ssi"

Setelah itu Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan meraih kunci motornya. Dan terdengar lah suara motor yang membuat Kai tahu Sehun sudah meninggalkan rumahnya. Kai bersimpuh didiatas lantai dengan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau bodoh Kai"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok kamar Sehun. Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam. Ia mendengar semua percakapannya. Dan ia tahu ini semua karenannya.

.

.

.

~Sad Promise~

Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan gelas wine yang berada ditangannya. Sehun sepertinya sudah mabuk berat. Sehun lalu meraih ponselnya dan menekan nomor Kai.

"Yeoboseyo Sehun-ah kau dimana Chagi~"

Terdengar suara khawatir milik Kai. Sehun terkekeh pelan, ia sepertinya sudah sangat mabuk sehingga tidak sadar menelpon Kai yang notabennya Mantan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Hahaha Kau kah itu Kai"

Sedetik kemudian terlihat pria cantik dan merebut ponsel Sehun.

"Sehun-ah apa yang kau lakukan disini"

Sehun menatap lekat wajah Luhan. Ia menyusuri lekuk wajah Luhan dengan jemari-jemari lembutnya yang membuat Luhan menutup matanya.

"Aku akan bermain denganmu hari ini Luhannie Hyung"

Dan setelah itu Sehun membawa Luhan ke kamar yang disediakan Club tersebut. Sementara Kai mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya ke salah satu Club yang biasa Sehun kunjungi.

.

.

.

~Sad Promise~

"Arghh Sehunnie moreehhh"

Desahan Luhan membuat Sehun semakin asyik mengerjai tubuh Luhan. Aktifitasnya terhenti saat melihat Namja tampan berkulit tan mendobrak kamar yang mereka tempati.

"Sehunnie"

Kai menatap tajam kearah Sehun. Sehun dengan santainya memakai kemejanya kembali. Sedangkan Luhan menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mulusnya.

"Sehun-ah kenapa kau seperti ini" Kai menatap datar kearah Sehun.

Sehun menatap tajam Kai dan tertawa sinis. "hahaha Kau lupa kau hampir meniduri Hyungku Jong In-ssi"

Seperti ribuan jarum menusuk dada Kai saat mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Kata-kata Sehun memang tidak salah. Ia memang hampir saja meniduri Kyungsoo kalau saja Sehun tidak datang saat itu.

"Mianhae ~ Chagi~"

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu Kim Jong In-ssi" Sehun berteriak tepat didepan wajah Kai. Wajahnya Nampak memerah menahan marah. Sehun lalu menatap tajam Kai.

"Aku bukan lagi Namjachingumu Kai-ssi" Sehun mendelik sinis.

"Sehun-ah saat itu aku dan Kyungsoo hyung hanya terbawa suasana. Kau tau kan aku hanya mencintaimu" Suara Kai kembali melembut. Ia sepertinya tidak ingin membalas perkataan Sehun yang kasar.

Sehun yang mendengar suara Kai hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan isakannya. "Mengapa kau senang sekali mencariku Kai-ssi" Sehun menatap datar kearah Kai.

"Karena aku mencintaimu" Balas Kai dan mengenggam tangan Sehun.

"Tapi maaf aku sudah berjanji ke diriku sendiri aku tidak akan mencintai pria seperti mu"

.

.

.

END

Huaaa ff One Shot pertama Dhia ^^

Ceritanya nge-gantung?

Dhia menyusuaikan dengan arti Indonesia lagunya Davichi Sad Promise

Ffnya buat onlylovehenrylau

Dia mintanya castnya Kai dan Sehun #yg membuat Dhia bingung semenya yang mana -_-

Huaaahh maaf ceritanya sinetron banget :'(

Dhia kan udah bilang ffnya Little mom gak bakal lanjut kalo riviewnya 15 :P

Hahaha becanda Dhia cuman lagi kurang ide makanya buat FF yang lain dulu u,u

Buat onlylovehenrylau ff TaoHun-nya akan Dhia buat besok aja yah mungkin publishnya kalau bukan besok mungkin minggu ^^

Buat yang minta sequel?

Dhia pikir dulu lahh -_-

Hahaha riview dan sarannya please #kitty eyes

Zhang Han Chi ( Dhia )

8/29/2013


End file.
